Finding love in unlikely places
by NB78-KLAINE4EVA
Summary: A trip to Scandels has surprising results; Bad at summaries, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Finding love in unlikely places**

Kurt approached the bar, head tilted down but with his eyes subtly scanning the room.

What on earth possessed him to drive out to Scandals, by himself, at 11 o'clock on a Friday night?

He paused mid-way to the bar, telling himself he should go, he should just turn around and leave. His mind swarmed with images of earlier today, Karofsky shoving his right shoulder towards the lockers, Azkimo giving him a hard should check to the left. The taunting and Jeers that he was an ugly fag that no one wanted, that he was so disgusting even his friends didn't come to help cause of their repulsion of having to touch him.

Another shove and a swift kick to his ribs as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Memories of laughter echoing through his mind as his bullies walked away claiming he was a pathetic little virgin who was going to die alone.

He stood taller more confident as he continued his walk to the bar. He was not ugly or worthless or any of the other names he had thrown at him on a daily basis.

Perching on the nearest empty stool he put on his most confident persona and signalled the bar tender. A slightly shorter toned and muscular man walked over. He couldn't have been much older than 21 or 22 years old and he had the most intense hazel eyes Kurt had ever seen.

So stunned by his attractiveness Kurt missed it when he first asked what drink he wanted. The man looked at him smugly; he knew that men found him good looking and he was amused that this pretty boy, who was clearly underage, was mesmerized by him.

Kurt suddenly realised he was staring and snapped out of his daze.

'Sorry, what?'

The bar tender smiled 'I said, what'll be?'

'Oh I'll um, have um a rum and coke please'

'Sure'

The drink was slid across the counter as he placed the notes down and thanked the barman.

'Enjoy' he stated as he walked away to serve another customer.

As time passed Kurt could not believe his eyes; images of men dancing together, cuddling each other, making out in booths and in dark corners of the room. He had never even seen another gay person, with the exception of Rachel's dads, but they were older and clearly didn't count.

A feeling of happiness swept through him that these men could be like this here without fear of repercussions, a sense of hope that maybe, just maybe his life might not be so bad.

An hour later, the hope was dying as the realisation hit him. They were right; no one wanted him.

He had sat and watched countless guys chatting, dancing, and hooking up but not one person came near him.

Was he really that horrible? He remained slumped in the chair, eyes down on his glass as he felt a wave of sadness hit him and tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Why did they have to be right?

'You ok?'

Kurt looked up to see the bar tender looking at him with concerned eyes. What Kurt hadn't known was that he had been watching him all night. He was tempted to go over to him several times but each time he plucked up the courage to do so, he was signalled to serve someone else.

'Yeah, just fine'

'Can I get you another?'

Kurt looked up and shook his head 'No thanks, I think I'm going to leave now'

'Oh, alright. I guess i'll see you around'

'Not likely' Kurt stated sadly as he slid off the stool and made his way to the exit.

The bar tender watched him go, regretting not saying more. He turned to his colleague, 'Hey Charlie, Is it ok if I clock off early tonight?' 'Sure no problem, just collect those glasses over there and head out', 'Thanks'.

As Kurt walked across the empty car lot to the far corner where his car was parked he failed to notice the figure lurking a few feet over until he heard their voice. 'Hey Fancy, what are you doing here?'

Kurt jolted and looked to the side to be met with Karofskys cold stare. 'What are you doing here?'

'Hey I ask the questions not you, you freak.'

Kurt continued to look at him puzzled; it was Friday night why was Karofsky at a gay bar on the outskirts of town? He knew for a fact that Dave lived right on the other side of town and from the entire buzz going around at school, should have been at Azimos party tonight.

Karofsky panicked at his quiet gaze and stepped forward grabbing his shirt. 'What the hell are you looking at me like that for?'

'Why are you here Karofsky'

'None of your business freak'

'You're at a gay bar?'

'Shut up'

'Why are you at a gay bar?'

'I said shut up before I make you shut up'

Suddenly realization dawned on Kurt as he took in Karofskys fearful face.

The sharp intake of his breath alerted him that Kurt had figured out the reason he was here and he squeezed tighter as he rammed him into the nearest truck.

Kurt was scared for his life seeing the anger and hate shining from Karofskys eyes.

His left cheek felt like it exploded as the back of Dave;s hand made contact. The taste of copper in his mouth told him he had cut the inside of his cheek on his tooth but he had no time to recover as the right side of his head was smashed against a parked vehicle. Kurt felt pain in his right temple like no other and knew from the cold trickle he could feel down the side of his face that he was bleeding.

'Please stop, please, I won't say anything'

The top few buttons of Kurt's shirt had been torn during the struggle and his smooth pale collar and right shoulder were on display. Dave paused in his actions as his eyes wandered down to the newly revealed bits of flesh.

He slowly licked his lips then without warning pressed his whole body against Kurts and attempted to latch his mouth on to the trembling lips in front of him.

Kurt turned his face away and shouted for Dave to 'Leave me alone'.

Abruptly, Dave's body was pulled off of where it was pinning him to the truck and a warm body swiftly stepped in front of him, shielding him for Dave.

'Get the fuck away from him' the bar tender shouted.

'Fuck you – this is none of your business this is between me and the princess here'

'I'm making it my business'

Dave stepped forward to grab hold of Kurt's saviour, only to receive a swift punch to the jaw followed by several jabs to the stomach before being pushed back.

'I told you once, now I'm telling you again –Fuck off'

Karofsky, though bigger could tell this guy knew how to take care of himself. He stepped back looking at Kurt like he was filth. 'Fine, he isn't worth this shit anyway. He's nothing, you got that fancy, can you hear me you filthy fag, you're nothing but dirt' he kicked loose gravel from the ground in Kurt's direction, making him flinch. 'You're a useless disgusting homo who's nothing but dirt; you say anything about this at school, anything and it'll be the last thing you say'

'Get out of here NOW! '

With one final snarl in Kurt's direction Karofsky walked away leaving them alone in the dark lot.

Turning and taking in the beautiful customer from earlier, he was shocked to see Kurt shaking with blood dripping down his face and a bruise forming on his cheek. He raised his hand to check he was alright but Kurt jumped back in fear.

'Hey, Hey its ok. I'm not going to hurt you. My names Blaine, I served your drinks earlier, do you remember.'

Kurt took in his kind worried eyes and nodded. 'Kurt' he whispered.

'Come on; let me take you home;

Panicked, Kurt shook his head with wide eyes 'I can't, I can't go home. I lied about where I was going tonight.' He looked down 'I didn't plan on going home tonight.'

Blaine swallowed at that statement and looked at him for a moment.

'Ok, come on'

Kurt looked up confused.

'You're coming home with me; no funny business but someone's got to take a look at that cut.

No way. Kurt could not believe it. No way did this gorgeous bar tender want to take him back to his.

Blaine didn't quite know what to make of Kurt's expression but placed a protective arm around him and started ushering him in the direction of a BMW.

'It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. We can leave your car here ok? Let's get you looked at'

Blaine unlocked the passenger door of his vehicle then looked at Kurt to sit inside.

One look into those big hazel eyes, full of concern and the worry lines apparent on his beautiful face and he knew he could trust him. Without another moment's hesitation he got in.

What would happen now, he had no idea. Watching Blaine get in and glance over at him with a gentle smile, he couldn't wait to find out.

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK; END IT HERE OR CONTINUE WITH A SMUT CHAPTER?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The car ride was deathly silent on the way to Blaine's home.

Kurt spent the time stealing glances whilst his mind replayed the altercation with Karofsky over and over again. The way Blaine had stepped up to Dave without a second thought and fiercely protected him; Finn had never acted with such valour and they were brothers now.

Kurt felt his cheeks flush and a heat spread across his neck and chest as he remembered the force used to drag Karofsky off him and the way the muscles in Blaine's shoulders and upper arms swelled during his protective stance.

There was a soft glow from the dashboard lighting up the driver's face which gave Kurt the chance to take in Blaine's profile and appreciate just how attractive he was. His eyes slowly roamed across Blaine's features pausing when they landed on his large, strong hands holding the steering wheel. He was enthralled by those hands and what they would feel like gripping his body.

Blaine shuffled in his seat feeling overwhelmed; Kurt's penetrating stare was turning him on no matter how much he tried to concentrate on the road and ignore the company next to him. He wasn't naïve, he'd been with his fair share of guys and he knew what it meant when someone was looking at him the way Kurt was. Yeah, he thought the kid was hot but this was certainly not his plan when he skipped out of work early. He had hoped to catch up with him in the parking lot to get his number but he never dreamed he'd be taking him home.

Blaine was normally a calm level headed guy, it wasn't a habit of his to pick up strangers and take them home or interrupt brawls with guys twice his size. Sure he worked out and knew how to take care of himself, sometimes it was needed in his line of work, but he never expected to have to step up against someone like he did.

Just the thought of that guy pressing Kurt against the truck enraged him but when he took in Kurt's appearance he felt sick. How could he lay his hands on such an angelic boy?

Before Kurt knew it they had pulled up to a small apartment complex.

Blaine smiled before exiting the vehicle and made his way to the passenger door. As Kurt stepped out a sudden head rush caused him to sway. Noticing his, Blaine reached out and took hold of Kurt's waist to keep him steady. The sharp intake of breath from Kurt alerted Blaine to the close proximity this brought but he couldn't force himself to step back; there was something about this guy that just drew him in.

'Come on, let's get you inside and cleaned up' Blaine stated.

Kurt simply nodded and allowed himself to be led towards the apartment.

Once inside, he was surprised by how spacious it looked and extremely impressed with the décor.

Blaine chucked his keys into a glass dish on a small table near the entrance and then beckoned for Kurt to follow him into the bathroom.

No words were exchanged as Blaine busied himself with locating supplies to tend to Kurt's injuries. The younger man stood motionless in front of the sink while Blaine took time to slowly and delicately clean each of his wounds.

Kurt was brought out of his daze by a sharp sting caused from one of the antiseptic wipes being pressed against his temple. 'Sorry' Blaine offered apologetically.

He responded 'Thank you' no louder than a whisper causing Blaine's eyes to shift from the cut he was tending to, to meet Kurt's gaze head on. The spell was broken moments later when Blaine noticed Kurt's shirt had slipped another few inches, revealing a tantalising shoulder and his collar bone. Blaine's eyes grew hungry at the sight and he unconsciously licked his lips; this was not missed by Kurt.

Their eyes locked again. Kurt felt dizzy with excitement and in an insane act of either bravery or stupidity he slowly nodded at Blaine. The sheer force as Blaine lunged forward almost knocked him to the floor. He stumbled back only to find himself pushed against the sink as Blaine's lips pressed against his own.

He had always been a romantic and dreamt of delicate kisses, soft kisses, kisses that were slow and tender. This kiss was nothing like that; it was ferociously powerful, frantic, and messy and he loved every second of it.

Two strong hands grabbed onto his hips and the kiss continued to intensify as Blaine repeatedly thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth. The hands on his hips slid around until each ass cheek was being squeezed and he was unable to contain the soft moan that fell from his lips. His grip on Blaine's shoulders grew tighter as their tongues rolled against each other and his senses were overloaded with the smell and taste of Blaine.

He was suddenly lifted onto the edge of the sink. Blaine pressed forward causing Kurt to spread his legs to accommodate; this action brought their bodies flush against each other and it was then that he realised Blaine was completely hard in his jeans.

The realisation of what was happening caused Kurt to gasp, breaking from the kiss and tilting his head back so he could take deep breaths and regain control of the situation.

This didn't deter Blaine; he continued to kiss him focusing his attention on Kurt's neck.

The young man could not believe what was happening to him, this couldn't be real, there was no way this hot gay guy could be into him; Karofsky must have really scrambled his brain.

He had never desired someone so much nor felt as desired as he was at this moment. Phrases such as 'Beautiful', 'So sexy' and 'Fuck you're hot' were muttered onto his skin and Blaine continued to kiss, suck and lick all over his neck.

The gentle rocking Blaine was doing had started to increase in speed and pressure; Kurt was now fully hard himself and as his frazzled brain tried to come up with reasons to stop what was happening he just couldn't bring himself to voice any concerns. Using one hand he grabbed the back of Blaine's head feeding his fingers into his hair and tugging tightly onto a bunch of curls. With courage he had never known he possessed, his other hand was placed onto Blaine's lower back and then he slowly slid it down, under the clothing, until his palm was touching the flesh of one of Blaine's ass cheeks and the fingers were slowly stroking along his crack.

This action resulted in Blaine temporarily breaking away from Kurt to tug on the hem of his shirt and swiftly pull it over his head this was then followed by the removal of his own. Once this was accomplished Kurt leant forward slightly to resume kissing but Blaine had other ideas.

He grasped the waist band of Kurt's jeans quickly pulling them open and reaching for Kurt's cock.

The sensation of another person's fingers on his member was a feeling like no other. He always assumed he would feel embarrassed about that part of his body being displayed or that he would feel nervous but yet again he was pleasantly surprised with his ability to not give a damn and go with the flow.

He became aware of Blaine's mumbling yet again and was amazed at how much it was turning him on. It suddenly dawned on him that Blaine was actually talking to him. 'Touch me, please baby, God, you feel so good, touch me now, please fuck'

Kurt lowered his gaze and with shaking fingers reached for the button on Blaine's jeans. Without hesitation Blaine took a step back to shimmy his clothing to the floor then began pulling at Kurt's jeans and underwear to strip him bare. Kurt was sure his heart stopped beating the moment he saw Blaine's naked form; he was stunning, not just beautiful but perfectly chiselled to perfection. His view was interrupted as Blaine completed his task and dived back at Kurt so they were once again pressed up against each other.

If Kurt thought it felt good before, it was nothing compared to the sensation of having skin on skin contact.

He found himself clutching onto Blaine tighter as they started kissing again and began rocking into each other. He was pulled forward more until he was barely on the sink and resorted to wrapping one leg around Blaine's waist as the other hooked around the back of a one of his thighs.

The kisses became wetter, noisier as their cocks slid together. Muscles were aching in parts of Kurt's body he didn't even know about and he found himself panting and shaking all over in anticipation of his pending orgasm.

'Close, close' he kept panting into Blaine's mouth as they continued to rut. Releasing a hand from Kurt's hip, Blaine grasp both cocks together, squeezing tightly as his thumb smeared their juices across both heads then he proceeded to pump them both as quickly and forcefully as he could.

It took barely five or six strokes before Kurt's mouth broke away from Blaine, crying out in pleasure as his orgasm hit and streams or cum flowed over Blaine's fingers. Before Kurt had even finished coming down from his high, Blaine's was cumming too biting down on Kurt's shoulder to muffle the noise.

They continued holding each other for several moments following their release; calming their breathing and trying to evaluate what just happened.

Eventually they slowly pulled back from each other although they remained connected with Kurt's arms loosely slung over Blaine's shoulders and his hands in turn gentle resting on Kurt's waist.

The silence was broken by Blaine 'Nice to meet you, Kurt'.

Kurt froze briefly then a smile slowly appeared on his face; this was mirrored by Blaine as he replied, 'you too, Blaine'.

**THOUGHTS?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaine stood entranced by the beauty of the young man in front of him.

He never did things like this; He never brought home guys he had barley spoken two words to but he'd be lying to himself if he said he regretted it.

This kid was gorgeous and mysterious but he also had sadness about him that he could totally relate to.

Standing in the bathroom coming down from his high, he couldn't help but take in Kurt's lips, pink and swollen from their heated kisses. His eyes roamed his soft smooth skin, his cute little nose, those beautiful big blue/green eyes, that dopey little grin with the barest hint of teeth showing.

He could feel himself trying to get hard again already; the effect this kid was having on him was overwhelming. Tempted to carry this on in the bedroom, Blaine was just about to lean forward to seal their lips together when he noticed the smile slowly disappear from Kurt's face.

As his breathing slowly returned to normal, Kurt could not believe what had just happened. He had sex! Kurt Hummel, Lima looser and resident punching bag just had sex. Sure it wasn't penetrative but still!

Someone had wanted him and not just anyone, but this sexy, handsome older guy. It felt amazing; His body was still tingling from the sensation and my god, why is he looking at me like that.

Kurt couldn't help but notice the way Blaine was staring at him. It wasn't an intimidating or repulsed kind of stare that he normally got from the neanderthals from school, this was something else.

Lust? Curiosity maybe? He couldn't quite place it but it wasn't threatening; it was strange for him, the way Blaine made him feel. The passion in which he came at him, kissing with so much force he was sure his lips would be bruised. The strength he had shown when he grabbed hold of Kurt's body and moved him so easily, the desire as he practically tore his clothing off him.

The smile fell from his lips as it dawned on him that he was naked. Sure, he had no problem with it in the heat of the moment but now they were just standing there, looking at each other, baring all and unable to hide.

Blaine, sensing his discomfort and clasping hold of his hips tighter as he attempted to pull away, gently leant forward and pecked his lips before softly speaking. 'Don't be embarrassed'

Kurt was silent; he didn't know what to say.

Looking at Blaine was not an option for him right now. It didn't matter how stunning he was, how much he wanted to burn his image into his brain before he left and it was gone forever. Blaine was naked and they had had sex; how could he face him?

Blaine's attempts to make eye contact with Kurt were futile. He was looking everywhere but at him.

Raising the hand which was not tainted with the remnants of their earlier activity, he placed his palm on the side of Kurt's face and softly stroked his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

The action startled Kurt and he turned to face him before he could think to stop himself.

Once their eyes locked, neither could look away.

'Hey' Blaine whispered, 'You ok beautiful?'

Kurt nodded, trying to contain the tears he was sure were on the verge of flowing. No one ever called him beautiful. Freak, ugly, fairy, homo were common names thrown at him but never beautiful.

Blaine took in the emotions playing on his face. He wandered just what this kid had been through to look so sad. 'Shit' Blaine thought, what if he's a minor, he just had sex with him, and he could go to jail. Before he allowed himself time to panic further he calmly asked.

'How old are you Kurt?'

'18' was the timid response.

Blaine internally breathed a sigh of relief and then noted the look on Kurt's face which indicated he was wandering the same thing.

'I'm 21, I go to Ohio State'.

Finding his voice, Kurt asked 'What about the club?'

'Oh, I just work a couple of shifts a week for some cash. While we're on the topic, why were you there?'

Kurt looked down not wanting to answer but couldn't contain the squeak that escaped when he was faced with the sight of Blaine's flat stomach, toned thighs and what appeared to be a semi hard cock.

Realising what Kurt just noticed, he simply shrugged and confessed, 'sorry, you kind of have that effect on me. I can't help it'.

The slight twitch that Blaine's cock gave resulted in another squeak from Kurt before he found himself rapidly becoming hard.

Blaine placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head up, raising one of his incredibly endearing triangular eyebrows to question what was wrong. A deep flush spread across Kurt's face and he unconsciously licked his lips. Blaine glanced down, saw that Kurt was hard and had to bite his lip to stop the massive grin from adorning his face.

He boldly asked 'Do you like what you see?'

Kurt paused and then faintly nodded.

Blaine leaned forward rubbing his cheek against Kurt's, breathing him in whilst laying tender kisses to his face. 'So do I. I like it a lot' he whispered.

He gently held onto the side of Kurt's neck stroking it tenderly with his thumb as he brought their lips together for a slow deep kiss. Kurt lifted his hand to mirror Blaine's immediately as they continued to kiss at a leisurely pace for several minutes.

Kurt vaguely became aware of being lifted and carried out of the bathroom while their lips remained locked together. He held on tightly around Blaine's neck and wrapped his legs loosely around the older man's hips as they made their way through the apartment.

It was only when Kurt felt himself being lowered onto a soft mattress that he opened his eyes, looking up into Blaine's eyes as he hovered over him.

'Do you want to stay?' he asked

'Yeah' Kurt replied. His dad wasn't expecting him home tonight. He had planned his excursion with a purpose and mentioned attending a sleep over to cover his absence. As much as he wanted to hook up with someone tonight, in reality he saw himself checking into a motel and wallowing in self-pity. This option was a thousand times better plus god knows how his dad would react if he waltzed in at this time of the night with bruises now prominent on his face.

The hardness pressed against his hip snapped him out of his thoughts as Blaine started to roll his hips into him. Kurt could feel that warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach again and was astounded by the way Blaine was looking at him as he continued with his actions.

'God Kurt, what are you doing to me' Blaine uttered before he started kissing down his neck and sucking on his collar bone.

Kurt pushed his head back into the pillow to give Blaine better access.

'There's something about you, I don't know what it is but I can't keep my hands off you' he whispered into the barely lit room.

Kurt found himself trembling slightly at the words coming out of Blaine's mouth; but not just the words, the hunger behind them.

Soft kisses were scattered across his navel as he responded 'then don't keep them off me'.

Blaine glanced up at him briefly before sinking his mouth down over Kurt's shaft.

The moan that escaped Kurt's lips at that moment was so loud, he was sure it could be heard from the next state. Blaine ran the tip of his tongue from the base to the head, swirling along the slit enticingly slowly before lowering again, sucking loudly and beginning a steady rhythm.

Kurt's breathing started coming out in heavy pants as he continued to moan, mumbling Blaine's name and other expletives in the process. Blaine was relentless in his actions, determined to turn the young man to a withering mass of limbs. So consumed in his mission, he wasn't even aware he was rutting against the bed, groaning as he continued to lick and suck Kurt's cock. The taste of smell of the young man was intoxicating; he wanted to explore every inch of his body.

He was fast approaching his release, so he stroked a hand across Kurt's stomach to reach for a nipple then slowly tweaked it whilst paying extra attention to the head of his cock.

Kurt thought he was dying; this was too much, what he was feeling was just too much and he had never felt like this before. Blaine's smell and sound and touch were everywhere, and he couldn't hold back for much longer.

Aware his release with rapidly approaching, he knew he had to inform Blaine because coming down someone's throat unexpectedly had to be rude and surely not proper blowjob etiquette.

It was then that he realised one of his hands was already grabbing Blaine's hair, fingers twisted around his curls. The other was clutching the bed sheet for dear life.

He started tugging to pull him off but Blaine ignored his warning and sucked even harder; desperate to taste him and clearly turned on from hearing Kurt chant his name over and over again. Before he could contain it any longer he was coming in waves into Blaine's mouth as he drank him dry and he let out one final scream before silence.

His eyes were closed as he tried to steady his breathing, he felt movement on the bed then opened his eyes to see Blaine sitting up, his own member in hand as he squeezed and pulled at it frantically; his eyes glued to Kurt's body, dark with hunger and lips red and swollen from the act he just completed.

In the back of Kurt's mind, as he lay there exposed, he pondered whether he should feel embarrassed and cover up. Seeing Blaine in this way, because of him, he found that he was too tired to move and really couldn't care.

Blaine's broken cry of his name spurred him on. He sat up to kiss him and raised his hand to join Blain's for the final few strokes before he too released his load and panted out Kurt's name repeatedly.

Both fell down onto the bed sated and the room was once again quiet except for the sound of their breathing as they calmed down.

'wow!' Kurt sighed before he even realised it had left his mouth.

Blaine chuckled and responded 'thanks'.

Embarrassed Kurt playfully nudged his should and told him to 'shut up'

Blaine became serious and lightly traced his finger along Kurt's cheek.

'How's your face?' he asked.

Kurt lowered his head slightly ashamed; he wanted to put the memory of Karofsky behind him. 'It's fine'.

Blaine was quiet for a moment, undoubtedly not believing him then he spoke again.' Who was he?'

'No one' He replied immediately.

'Sure didn't look like no-one. In fact from the way he was talking to you, I'd say he knew you pretty well'.

Kurt sighed, knowing he couldn't just ignore Blaine's questions, so he admitted, 'He's just a guy that hassle's me at school'

Blaine stiffened at Kurt's reply, 'what do you mean, hassle?'

Looking away from him, he couldn't believe his one moment of happiness was going to be ruined; he should have known it was too good to be true. There was no chance somebody like Blaine would want to stick around with a loser like him. Someone as pathetic as he was that couldn't even look after himself.

He could feel the tears threatening to flow and sat up to start looking for his clothes.

'Locker slams, dumpster tosses, slushy facials and name calling' he was getting frantic as he stood pulling a sheet around his waist to hide his modesty, even though it was pointless given what they had already done this evening. 'We'll look at me, can you blame them?'

His words were cut off as Blaine jumped, grabbing hold of his arms to pull him close to sooth him. 'hey, hey calm down. I didn't mean to upset you'

'You didn't, don't worry about it. Give me a couple of minutes to get my stuff and I'll let you have your space.'

'What' Blaine stuttered? 'Where are you going to go?'

'I'll think of something' he replied

'Look this is stupid, you're here now, just stay'

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes for the first time since his outburst.

'Why?' he asked timidly.

'Because I want you to' he stated 'Come on, let's go back to sleep. I won't mention that guy again tonight I swear'

Kurt looked at him cautiously.

Blaine could see he was torn, 'please Kurt, stay the rest of the night with me'

Kurt gulped, how could he say no to that.

'I'll make you breakfast in the morning?' Blaine stated playfully.

Finally a small smile broke out on Kurt's face and he nodded.

Blaine smiled back and began ushering him over to the bed.

They had been lying peacefully without a word spoken for several moments and Kurt was adamant Blaine had falling asleep. That was until there was a shift in the bed and he felt a warm body press against him and an arm draped across his hip.

All thoughts that this was the act of a sleeping man were washed away as a light kiss was placed behind his ear followed by a whispered 'I'm glad you stayed'.

Kurt felt his heart beat speed up as the arm tightened slightly around him and a nose was nuzzled into his neck.

A huge smile burst onto his face and for the first time in a long time he slipped into a peaceful sleep looking forward to the next day.


End file.
